


Shared Heaven.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean wakes up in heaven, again.This time, he doesn't enjoy his mother's company and instead heads out to find Sam right away. He knows his brother died with him for the second time that month. While never sure which of Sam's memories he'll find at the end of the road, he wasn't quite expecting to find her.But Dean Winchester also isn't arguing.Written for : SPN KinkBingoSquare : SamDeanJess





	Shared Heaven.

Dean woke up with a groan and glanced around. sighing when he saw his surroundings, he sat up, hands rubbing over his face. “ _Again_.” He mumbled to himself. “Second damn time this month.. Getting sloppy.” he chastised himself.

Getting out of the small bed, he started through the house he only saw in these moments. He could smell her cooking downstairs, and he wouldn’t let himself get distracted this time. If he was here, so was Sam, it was just a matter of finding him. Again.

“Dean?”

“Hey, ma.” Dean said when he came to the bottom of the stairs. “Smells good. Heading out for a bit, but I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “It’ll be ready in about 30 minutes. Don’t be late, Dean.”

“I won’t.” He promised as he opened the front door. He hated lying to her, but last time he’d wasted too much time enjoying her presence. He always did. Heaven, or Djinn dream, Mary was always waiting for him. With a sigh, he stepped out, and smiled seeing his sleek black baby waiting for him on the road.

Dean knew one thing to be true. His heaven might start with Mary and the good memories. But the road always lead to Sam. Sam was his best memories. Getting in the car, he shook his head at the keys already in the ignition, car ready and waiting to go.

“Good girl.” He gave the dash a pat and a rub before he started her up and drove off.

  
  


He ignored the others, the small memories he came across, moving through them with barely a glace. He’d seen them all, time and time again. Usually he’d stop and enjoy them, but not this time. He had to get to Sam and get back.

Dean’s were always the same, but Sam’s sometimes changed. This time, when Dean came to the end of the road, he saw Sam’s Stanford apartment and chuckled. “Jess.” He smiled to himself. “Wondered why it was never Jess, guess we finally got there.” Parking the car, he got out, not bothering with the keys. Not here.

He was quick to get in, taking stairs two and a time, and simply opening the door and moving in when he got to it. He moved through the dimly lit apartment, about to call out for his brother when he heard a noise from the bedroom. Following the sound, he creaked the door open and glancing in, his lips parting slightly at the sight before him.

Sam was on his back, hands moving slowly up her thighs. Every once in a while, his fingers would tighten and his nails would dig in, pulling back down just to leave a few red marks in their wake and she’d moan. Then his hands would move up a bit further, and do it again.

Dean could feel his cock swell with every little moan that made its way to him.

Her hips rolled gently, lovingly slow. Her tits swaying with the motion above Sam. Every time Sam’s nails dug into her skin, hers pressed into his chest. “Sam..” she breathed it out, a whisper that Dean barely heard, hips pressing down harder, trying to take more. Not that there was more. She had him to the hilt already.

Dean watched as Sam’s hands moved up her sides and to her breasts, cupping them, playing with them. Thumbs teasing the nipples for a moment or two, and then he was bringing one to his mouth. Dean bit his bottom lip and pressed a palm to his aching cock at the sounds of his brother slurping away at the pert tit in his mouth.

Dean did his best to stifle the groan that had built up and working it’s way out. And when he barely succeeded, he prayed neither of them heard it. Watching his brother fuck his long dead girlfriend, that was not the plan. The plan was to get back before there was nothing to get back to, but he hadn’t expected this. And he couldn’t stop watching.

The taunt nipple fell out of Sam’s mouth, his lips still parted as he watched Jess move above him, watched the pleasure on her face.

The suddenly Sam shifted, tossing Jess onto the bed beside him and she yelped and laughed as he moved over her.

A large hand pressed against her thigh, spreading her wide and Dean had a perfect view of Sam’s cock disappearing inside her once again. He couldn’t take it, the pressure of his throbbing dick confined behind his jeans while his brother fucked a warm wet hole.

Dean ducked back away from the door, back against the wall as he made quick work of his belt and jeans. His head was back with his eyes closed as he freed himself. The cool air on the tip of his cock sent a shiver up his spine, and by the time it was gone, he had a firm grip on himself.

He took a moment, enjoying the sounds, hers, Sam’s, the bed hitting the wall and the creak of the springs. They started getting faster, harder, and that’s when he chanced another look.

He watched his brother fucking into Jess at a relentless pace, her head back in a pillow, mouth open in a silent scream while Sam gripped her bouncing tits tight and used that as leverage to pull her to him as he slammed forward. Dean found his hand moving at the same pace, his fist hitting the base of his cock whenever Sam was buried deep. His fingers catching just under the head when Sam pulled back.

Dean was getting close, and fighting to stay quiet, but he needed release. He glanced around, looking for someone to finish. A sock, a shirt, anything, it didn’t matter, they weren’t staying. Sam would never know.

Sam roared, and Dean’s eyes shot up as his brother tensed, hips sputtering and Jess’s nails dug deep into his biceps. “Fuck..” a whispered curse, as his own hips faltered at the thought of Jess being full to the brim with cum. His eyes shut as he imagined it being his.

“You gonna come in your hand or are you gonna finally get your ass in here?”

Dean’s eyes shot open, and Sam was sitting on his heels, panting and watching the door. Jess still spread open for him. “How’d..” he gently pushed the door open, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

“We share a heaven, Dean.” Sam got up and stretched out his back. “Pretty sure this is more _yours_ than mine, but hey, I ain’t complaining.” He smiled. “I did miss her.”

Dean’s eyes shifted to Jess who seemed to be waiting. “W-we need to.. go.”

“We’ve got time. Don’t act like you didn’t want to when you met her. If you still didn’t, she wouldn’t still be here.”

“You sure?” Sam just smiled and Dean moved further into the room. “Yeah, I guess we can spare a half hour..”

“Or two.” Sam winked before leaning down to kiss Jess.


End file.
